FateColossal Nightmare's
by IRNHK2
Summary: Dua tahun sebelum terjadinya perang cawan suci yang terjadi di Trifas. Mengisahkan tentang terjadinya perang cawan imitasi ketiga yang terjadi di jakarta. Perang ini masih tidak diketahui penyebabnya. diduga perang ini terjadi akibat bangkitnya artefak sihir kuno yang tersembunyi bersama Center of World Mana Ley yang terkubur di bawah kota jakarta


Bulan Bersinar di langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, Di sudut kota karawang. Di sebuah Gubuk kecil, di tengah pesawahan luas yang telah terbakar. Berdiri seorang pria berkulit sawo matang, dengan posisi tegap sembari menatap langit.

"Dunia ini sudah tidak damai !" ucapnya dengan suara yang tenang.

"Manusia telah menciptakan banyak kerusakan, pada dunia ini. Maka dari itu, Aku sebagai Ruler berjanji untuk mengembalikan dunia ini seperti semula !" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras, sembari merapatkan giginya. Di akhir kata-kata yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, dengan wajah yang sedikit masam.

Ternyata dibelakang orang itu, berdiri dua orang pria tinggi. Yang terlihat berpenampilan seperti kebanyakan orang orang di eropa, yang pirang dan bermata hijau. Yang satu terlihat memakai pakaian tempur ala abad pertengahan, yang terbuat dari perak. Dari aura yang ia pancarkan, jelas kalau dia adalah seorang raja. Sementara itu, orang yang satunya lagi. Memakai sebuah kemeja hitam berbordir benang emas dibalut sebuah jubah merah. Jika dilihat dari pemapilannya, sangatlah jelas kalau dia adalah raja.

Ruler membalikan badannya, lalu memandang mereka dengan Wajah ramah. Tiba-Tiba pakaiannya berubah menjadi seperti pakaian perang yang biasa digunakan prajurit perang india pada masa Pra-Islam. lalu mulutnya mulai sedikit membuka seperti ingin bicara. "Bagaimana dengan kalian ?, Apa kalian Setuju dengan pendapat dan rencana ku?". Wajah ramahnya secara tiba tiba hilang dan berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh amarah "Arthur...?, Nero...?".

Lalu tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah pusaran prana yang memanjang seperti sebuah garis yang diselimuti cahaya. Dari Pusaran itu muncul sebuah tombak emas, dengan bagian ujung yang meliuk-liuk bagaikan sebuah keris. Dengan cepat tangan Ruler menangkapnya dan menggenggamnya erat erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan tombak itu. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah tombak di tangan kanan ruler, Kedua orang yang di hadapan ruler Memunculkan sebuah pedang dan memegangnya, dengan gaya yang berbeda. Orang yang berpakaian tempur ala eropa, menancapkan pedangnya ketanah, bersamaan dengan itu aura kharismatik ala Raja-nya semakin meningkat. "Aku Arthur Pendragon, Raja dari britannia. aku akan menyatakan, kalau aku akan selalu setuju dengan apapun yang akan kau lakukan.". Lalu pria di sebelahnya memanggul pedangnya di bahu kananya, dan memasang ekspresi penuh kesombongan. "Aku Nero Claudius Agustinus Germanicus. juga akan setuju dengan rencana mu, dan akan membabat habis semua orang yang mencoba menghalangi rencana kita"

Ruler tersenyum puas, ia pun mengangkat tombaknya keatas. Tiba tiba dari tombaknya muncul cahaya yang memancar tinggi ke langit, hingga menembus awan. "Kalau begitu..., Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke medan pertempuran...!". Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sinar menyilaukan yang muncul selama beberapa detik. Namun setelah itu mereka bertiga sudah tak ada disana.

Sementara itu di samping gubuk tua nan reot itu, terdapat sebuah pohon. Disana terdapat seekor burung hantu yang terlihat menutup matanya, tiba tiba ia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah depan. Ia mengeluarkan suara khas nya sebagai burung hantu, lalu terbang menjauh entah kemana.

*

"Burung hantu... , aku pikir diriku ini seperti burung hantu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba membuat suara, aku selalu saja gagal. Apa yang salah dengan tubuh ku ini ?, Atau mungkin Aku ini adalah seorang monster?. Yah..., apapun itu tetap saja aku tak aku berbeda dari yang lain. Sebenarnya, Siapa aku ini ?"

"Hey kuromitsu, Bangunlah Hari sudah mulai terang" Tiba tiba suara seorang pria dengan pelan membangunkan pria lain yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Karena hal yang tidak diketahui orang yang membangunkannya. Pria yang bernama kuromitsu itu dengan cepat bangun dan berteriak seperti ketakutan. "Haaah...!, heeh... heeh... heeh..."

itulah yang suara yang kuromitsu keluarkan dengan terengah-engah. "Waaaah..." Ucap juga Pria berambut oranye dan iris mata kuning, beberapa saat setelah kuromitsu bangun secara mendadak.

"Heey, apa yang kau lakukan ?. kau mau menjahiliku ya ?, kalau iya, jangan sampai begitu juga !. Bagaimana kalau aku secara tiba tiba terkena serangan jantung, lalu mati karena dirimu?. Apa kau ingin bertanggung jawab, heeh..?" ucap pria berambut oranye itu dengan kesal. "Andrei-San kenapa kau ada disini ?, ah lupakan lah. selain itu, ma-maafkan aku yang secara tidak sengaja membuatmu kaget". wajah Andrei masih terlihat kesal namun ia berusaha menahannya, ia pun menghembuskan nafas lalu berkata "Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan sekali kali lagi kau ulangi, mengerti !"

"Ya aku mengerti "

"Hah kau ini, memangnya ada apa sampai kau bangun lalu teriak teriak tidak jelas seperti itu ?" Tanya Andei

"Se..sebenar..nya, Aku mimpi buruk lagi..." Jawab Kuromitsu dengan nada sedih

"Kau ini, ternyata payah sekali. Sampai sampai masih terjebak dalam kenangan kelam mu" Ejek Andrei

"Maafkan aku"

"Haah..., lupakanlah. lebih baik kau segera mandi lalu pakai seragammu !"

"Me..Memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya kuromitsu dengan penasaran

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat tujuan kita, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pergi ke deck depan. Atau kalau tidak, Laksaman Sharon akan memarahi mu." Jawab andrei dengan nada santai

"B-Baiklah... aku akan segera kesana"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu kepadamu" ucap Andrei dengan nada dan tempo yamg kecil dan pelan

"Apa itu ?"

"Perang ini, Aku yakin perang ini akan. "

"Akan apa ?"

"Akan menyembuhkan trauma mu." ucapnya dengan yakin. Lalu Andrei bangun dari kursi di samping tempat duduk yang ada di kamar kuromitsu. "Aku permisi dulu, Kuromitsu Kageyama". ucapnya dengan nada kecil lalu membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kamarnya kuromitsu. kuromitsu bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, dengan wajah tertunduk berkatalah kuromitsu dalam hati. _"Apakah yang dia katakan itu benar ?, Tidak..., tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Aku tahu Dia memang orang yang bisa dipercaya tapi, Apakah traumaku benar-benar akan sembuh dalam perang ini?" ._ Ucap nya Ragu

*

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Seorang remaja pria sedang merenung di pantai dengan posisi duduk diatas pasir pantai. Dan kedua tangannya di pelukan dengan erat ke kedua kakinya yang terlipat. "Kenapa...?, Kenapa...?, kenapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil?".

Sebuah petir tiba-tiba menyambar laut dihadapannya. lalu ia berdiri dan berkata sesuatu dengan kencang seperti sedang berteriak "Akan kumenangkan Perang Ini apapun caranya, Dan akan ku wujudkan dunia yang ideal, tanpa adanya perselisihan antar manusia." tiba tiba kedua tangannya memancarkan cahaya merah yang membentuk pola yang berbeda satu sama lain. "Datanglah Wahai Servant ku...! " ucapnya dengan keras dan penuh amarah. tiba tiba Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul dan menutupi seluruh pandangan.

dan sementara itu Kuromitsu Melihat langit malam melalui kaca di kamarnya, dan secara tiba-tiba menypitkan matanya


End file.
